


First Times

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade and Dick exchange a drink and some trivia</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldfiredragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfiredragon/gifts).



"Sixteen."

Dick smirked at the older man, earning a skeptical look. "Yeah, I was a little younger," Dick admitted.

"Not really surprised, with that redhead in your city, and your teammates." Slade loved the way Dick blushed at that rejoinder, and kicked back the rest of his whiskey. 

"Wasn't in Gotham," Dick admitted, even as his ears felt like they were going to burn off, and not because of his drink.

"Again, not surprised." Slade watched Dick bring the drink up and timed it just right. "Harper good to you that first one?"

Dick wound up coughing as Slade laughed.


End file.
